


Forgetfulness or what?

by alexisriversong



Series: Christmas game! Puzzle time! [13]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: It's Yuri, M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: What it says in the notes!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Puzzle NSFW  
> Initiative: This story participates in the contest “Christmas Game! Puzzle Time!” by Fanwriter.it!  
> • Word count: 888  
> • Prompt: A got stuck outside of his flat and goes knocking at B's flat  
> \----------------  
> Also for the YOI kink meme prompt: Otabek/DFAB!Yuri + NSFW, fingering  
> Trans guy or dfab nb Yuri (nb kind of preferred but he/him either way though please) getting fingered by Otabek and probably dripping all over his hand in the process? Aging Yuri up is fine if you’d prefer but not necessary!

It was so cold and he couldn’t find those damned keys anywhere! Where did he left them? Maybe at the rink? He couldn’t go back then though. The trains had stopped running already. Maybe he should just go to the nearest hotel for the night but he had no idea where to begin searching for one in that zone of St Petersburg. He WAS new there after all!

He had moved to Russia to train with the guy he was in love with. His only friend, Yuri Plisetzky. He had lived there for a summer once but he had actually forgotten most of the usual places and he had still to heavily rely on Google maps to move around. Thinking about Yuri... Didn’t he say they were going to be neighbours? Maybe he could ask his friend to let him stay the night.

So he went about to look for Yuri’s address without the help of his phone, battery long dead.

When he found the right place he almost retreated back but he decided it was too cold to stay outside and knocked on his freind’s door. The Yuri that greeted him was one that had come directly from one of his wet dreams. The guy had a loose T-shirt on and seemingly nothing else, his long slender legs in full view of the Kazak.

Otabek had to swallow twice before being able to say something to him. Only then he realized that Yuri’s eyes were sleepy and his hair sleep ruffled.

“Uh sorry... did I wake you?”

With a huge yawn, the Russian just waved him in and closed the door.

“No worries... Why are you here?”

Otabek was a bit embarrassed, his cock already half hard in his boxers from the lovely sight in front of him. He almost forgot why he was there.

“Uhm forgot my  keys at the rink. Can’t get in my flat. Can I stay here?”

Yuri just nodded, almost like he didn’t care. Otabek though was at his wit’s end and had to hug his friend from behind. He had confessed to Yuri a couple of days ago and they had already kissed and touched a bit but never under clothes. Now Otabek couldn’t stop himself.

“Beka?” asked the blonde, immediately alert feeling the other boy’s muscular body behind himself and the press of his erection on his lower back.

“Yuri... you are so hot! Answering the door looking like this... I can’t stop myself!” he said thrusting his hips against the slender body in his arms, erection swelling “Let me see you come undone under my hands!”

Yuri trembled under his wandering hands, wetness spreading between his legs. He bit his lower lip cheekily and turned around before removing his T-shirt, reveling his ass to his friend while leading the way to the bed.

When he turned around, Otabek could see his red face and had a magnificent view of his naked body. He really didn’t know what to expect even if he knew that Yuri had been born a female. But that was so much more than he was expecting. He was breathtaking.

Lying him down on the bed, Otabek caressed every single inch of his body, kissing the scars were he had his top surgery and following the path of his golden trail to his engorged clit. He was so wet!

He was going to taste him but was stopped by his hands on his hair. “W-wait Beka”

“Did I do something wrong?” Yuri shook his head and just wordlessy kissed him before tugging on his clothes.

Otabek got the message and quickly stripped himself of everything. Erection in full view of his lover.

“C-can we just... use our hands?” asked shily the blond. Seeing as it was the boys first time, Otabek was ok with anything he was willing to offer. He had gone to him unexpectedly after all, maybe he was not ready.

He nodded and pushed Yuri down, opening his legs and plunging one fingers in his wet opening, making him gasp in surprise and pleasure and moan for more.

Otabek mercilessly teased him, fingering him until he was completely loose and only then adding a second finger to play. He fucked him like that, enjoying the view of his fingers entering his wet pussy, and his trashing body, begging for more, unable to speak English anymore.

Yuri was dripping on Otabek’s wrist when he added a third finger, forcefully opening him up to push against his g-spot, rubbing his walls.

He had not even touched his clit yet and he already was like that, so wantonly exposed to him, legs lewdly splayed open. A single touch to his engorged bud was all it took for him to climax, squirting even more fluids on Otabek’s hand and moaning out his name.

Otabek couldn’t wait anymore then, he removed his hand from him and used the slickness to coat himself and masturbate to completion on Yuri’s belly.

While lying on the bed, one close to the other, Otabek mumbled “I’m glad I forgot my keys...”

Yuri just laughed and shyly hid his face on his chest. “You actually didn’t. I stole them from you so you’d come here”

Otabek stared at him in disbelief for a second before the both of them exploded in sudden laughter.


End file.
